1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information managing method, an image information managing apparatus, an image information managing system, and an evaluation chart for use in an image information managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been customary for the steady production of prints of stable quality to generate a certain evaluation chart with an image forming apparatus to be evaluated, and manage image information of the evaluation chart depending on the results of measurement and quantitative determination processes performed on the evaluation chart. Various processes have been proposed in the art to assign conditions under which the evaluation chart was generated (hereinafter referred to as “image forming conditions”) to the evaluation chart.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-298075, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-253252, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-157207, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-159645 disclose evaluation charts with identifying information such as bar codes or the like assigned thereto by means of printing, adhesion, or the like.